Meddlesome Demon or Angel?
by animanganerd01
Summary: What would happen if I could poof into Vampire Knight and play match-maker? You're about to find out. And so is Zero when a meddlesome chibi pops into his world and decides he should confess to Yuki. Rating to be safe.


The Chibi Series

The Chibi Series

By: Animanganerd01

Meddlesome Demon (or Angel?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does. I only own my chibi alter ego.

A/N: Okay, I seriously wanted to play with Zero… I mean, can't you see how much fun it would be to see a tiny chibi sitting on Zero's shoulder, pulling at his ear? This has spoilers for anything after Night 22.

Zero paced in front of the gates to the moon dorms. The Night Class would be back soon and Yuki was late. Sure, he could take care of it himself, but he preferred to have her here, with him, even if she was always staring at that cursed Pureblood, Kuran. He growled to himself in frustration. Okay, it seriously ticked him off. But there was no way she would choose him over Kuran. He was just her adoptive former-human-turned-vampire brother, who occasionally drank her blood in attempt to slow down the inevitable future that dictated he would become an insane, bloodthirsty monster. He sighed again and paced faster.

"Wow… you're moody aren't you? What's up, Zero-kun?" A sudden voice and weight on his shoulder announced that he was no longer alone.

Whatever it was, he grabbed it and flung it off of him. The thing screamed in a pitch that was unmistakably that of a human female. He glared as a tiny un-proportioned body hit a nearby tree and tumbled to the ground.

"Owww… Geez! Did you have to throw me?" the tiny girl said. She glared up at him. He blinked as he recognized a small, female chibi with a long brown ponytail and flashing bronze eyes was sitting in front of him. "I knew I should have just poofed in front of you! I should have known you would be more violent than the others!"

"Others? What others?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "Who are you?"

"All classified information. My name is not important. I'm here to help you and only you right now. Well… technically I'm here to help Yuki-chan too." The chibi grinned slyly.

"What are you talking about?" He squatted in front of the diminutive form. "What are you going to do to Yuki?"

"I told just you: I'm here to help her!" she snapped. She tried to stand but fell back with a gasp of pain. " Ow! You've managed to hurt me, too, idiot." She didn't cry, just glared and tried to find the source of pain.

"Oh, sorry, reflex." Zero reached out a hand tentatively. He touched her tiny leg softly and she yelped. "Ah, found it. You probably fractured your ankle."

"No, YOU fractured my ankle," she growled at him. She sighed at the sight of his apologetic purple eyes. "It's not that bad… it'll fix itself when I go back to my world… So, for now, help me make a splint and I'll sit on your shoulder."

Zero scowled at the idea of her sitting on him, but, his honor dictated that he repay her for the injury he caused. "Fine." He quickly broke some twigs and placed them to her leg. She pulled a length of ribbon from who knows where, and they wrapped it around the splint. "There, is that better?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you'll have to pick me up and put me on your shoulder." She grinned and for some reason, Zero got the feeling that she was perfectly capable of getting up there herself. "Better hurry, I hear the Night Class."

He glared at her and picked her up, more gentle than he looked like he would be under normal circumstances. A sudden thought occurred to him as he plunked her down on his right shoulder. "Hey, can anyone else see you?"

"Nope, just you. Not even Yuki can see me," she said immediately fascinated with his earring. "Hey, where did you find an earring like this? It curls and goes through two holes, that's awesome!" 

He ignored her. This chibi's babbling reminded him of Yuki's. He smiled inside. "But, why can't Yuki see you? I thought you said you were here to help her too." 

"Inadvertently, in her case. By helping you, I help her. Is your hair naturally silver?" she asked, tugging on a strand.

He sighed. "Yes, now shut up and let me do my job." She huffed at him and crossed her arms. But, she soon perked up as the Night Class came into view with Yuki in the lead.

"Sorry Zero! I overslept!" she gasped coming to stop in front of him.

He didn't say anything, but he ruffled her hair and walked back to the gate. He pushed open the heavy doors. Zero turned back to the Night Class. "Alright, it's time to go, now leave!"

"So harsh," muttered the chibi pouting. He ignored her. Then she sat up straighter. "OH! Ichijo-kun! Be back Zero! Ichijo and I go way back!" She vanished and appeared on Ichijo's shoulder, instantly confirming the fact that she was perfectly capable of moving herself. Apparently he was use to it, because when she tugged his ear, he veered off to the side of the gate. The others were obviously used to Ichijo's odd behavior, for they ignored him.

Just as Zero and Yuki were heaving the doors shut, she popped back to his shoulder. "Have fun?" he growled under his breath. She grinned and nodded vigorously. 

"You say something Zero?" asked Yuki.

"Hn? No," he said.

"Hey, Zero!" The chibi tugged on his ear. "Walk her to her room!"

"Why?" he hissed.

"Cause you want to!" she crowed.

"Zero?" asked Yuki. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing Yuki," he mumbled.

"Um, Zero?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said as they walked back to the Sun Dorm.

"Can't you say something better than 'yeah?'" scolded the chibi.

"You know, how you asked me what you were to me?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah," he said, ignoring the chibi's cry of dismay.

"Well, what am I to you?" she asked.

"You to me?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she said smiling at him.

"Tell her the truth!" hissed the chibi.

He looked down as if in deep thought, but really to cover his whispered, "No way!"

"Ugh! This is why I'm here idiot!" The little chibi yanked his ear. "You need to tell her! Trust me!" He growled at her. "Fine, here's the magic touch." She whispered quickly into his ear. 

"Wha…?" he began.

"That's my name! Now you can't tell anyone that name! Now that I've told you, you can't fail. Don't worry, I'm watching incase it goes wrong." The chibi vanished.

Zero sighed and prayed she was right. "Yuki… to me… you are… the most important person in the world." He looked at his now very interesting shoes.

Yuki gasped quietly. "Zero… I never knew… I… to me too," she murmured.

Zero looked at her sharply. "Seriously? I thought you liked Kuran."

"Well, I used to, but now, ever since you started drinking my blood, I've been feeling closer to you. Kaname-sama is my savior and like a brother to me, but Zero, you've become so much closer."

Zero stared at her in shock. That cursed chibi was right! Before he could think of the repercussions of his actions or before she could react, Zero pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Yuki?"

"Yeah?" she asked, hugging him tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sitting on the wall dividing the dorms, the little chibi girl sat and giggled as the two teens kissed for the first time. 'Oh I knew he would be fun,' she giggled to herself. 'I've always wanted to argue with him.'

"You know, Chibi-chan, you could be called a meddler," said Ichijo, appearing next to her silently. He smiled down at her. "I might steer clear of Kaname for a while."

She grinned manically. "Oh don't worry, you know I don't like him. How is it you are his best friend, anyway?"

"Oh he needs me to lighten things up. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know when the next major vampire manga is coming out would you?" he asked grinning ear to ear.

She smiled. "Next month. It's a good one!"

"Goody!" he said, trying to keep his voice down, but not enough. Zero heard.

"GET LOST!!" he yelled as Yuki laughed.

"Ah, bye, Chibi-chan!" Ichijo jumped off the wall and ran back to the dorm.

"Sayonara, Takuma-kun!" Chibi-chan yelled, standing and yelling. "I TOLD YOU SO KIRYU!!" She laughed maniacally and vanished.

Back in her universe, her ankle healed and she returned to her desk in a room filled with monitors. She flipped open the giant binder on the desk once again. "Now, who shall we mess with next?" she whispered almost evilly. Two names caught her eye. She swirled the chair around to look at their monitor. "Very nice…" she murmured, grinning.

A/N: I hope Zero wasn't to OOC… was he? Anyway, please review! Maybe give me a suggestion? You can look at my profile to see the pairings I'm happy to do… and if you do review, I might be willing to do one I'm not so fond of (so long as I know the series). Seriously. I love them reviews!


End file.
